Coming Home
by MackyWacky17
Summary: I left England for a reason. Yet somehow my teammates talked me into going to the stupid Quidditch World Cup in London freaking England. The exact place that I left to start over in Canada. But now here I am packing to go back. I can't help but think that this is a bad idea. It's still too soon to see everyone again. I just hope they all won't be there - Katie Bell
1. Chapter 1

Why?! Why?! Why am I going back there? I left England for a reason. Yet somehow my teammates talked me into going to the stupid Quidditch World Cup in London freaking England. The exact place that I left to start over in Canada. But now here I am packing to go back. I can't help but think that this is a bad idea. It's still too soon to see everyone again. I just hope they all won't be there but seriously what are the chances of that. It's the Quidditch world cup.

I threw my final bit of clothing in to my bag. I don't think I have ever had this many dresses. So many galas and parties to go to. My coach says its mandatory so I'll probably go for a hour or two and then leave. I've got a pink lace dress that goes down to just above my knees, then there's the blue flowy dress that goes down to my knees, then for the ball I have a black and gold dress. I zipped my suitcase closed and grabbed my quidditch bag and my broom. I apparated to the flew terminal where I met my team at the fountain. We walked throw the crowds of people together. When we arrived at the fireplace we all crammed in together the attendant threw the powder on the ground and yelled "London". I shut my eyes and the next thing I knew I was standing in the London flew terminal. As soon as we stepped out of the fireplace we are surrounded by cameras and questions begin asked.

"Katie, what's it like to be back after leaving?"

"Katie over here" Someone else shouted.

"What's it like to be the only girl on the team"

Matthew, our keeper, gripped my hand and led me through the crowd behind the rest of the team. Some security guards came and pushed everyone back so we could walk to our awaiting car. I climbed in as soon as the door was open. I slid to the other side of the car while the rest of the team climbed in.

"Wow, that was a lot of people!" George, our seeker , said.

"Yeah we never get that kind of attention back home." Tom said with a smirk. He was a bit full of himself. He claims that the only reason we are any good his because of his amazing seeker skills.

"That's because everyone is too obsessed with hockey," Matthew says with a laugh. I give a weak smile, everyone else laughs. Matthew is like a brother to me, I met him when I first moved to Ottawa and he helped me get my life together.

Before I know it we're parked outside the Leaky Cauldron. We each get our own rooms, mine's down the hall around a little corner from everyone else. When I walk in by bags are already there. The rooms ok I have a double bed, a vanity, a closet and a bathroom. I quickly throw on a team hoodie over my jeans and t-shirt. I jog downstairs to meet the rest of the team for a team meeting. When I see everyone sitting at the table I almost laugh we somehow all managed to think the same thing and wear our Canadian Phoenix' their black with a red phoenix on the front coming out of the flames and on the back its our last names and our number in white. Once we were all sitting and I had a hot chocolate, Sam, our captain, ran us threw the schedule for the ball tonight. First we walk down the red carpet, then we walk around and talk to people, then all the teams and players get announced and we have to walk on stage. There are some speeches and then we talk to people and then we leave. Sounds like fun.

I have 2 hours till the Ball so I go up to my room and order room service, some vanilla cake and hot chocolate. Normally I hate makeup and hair spray but today it was kinda mandatory so I kept it natural. My hair was in a messy updo and I had a gold and black flower pined in. After my hair and makeup was done I put on my dress, slipped on my black strappy heels, grabbed my gold clutch and went down to meet the rest of the team. They were all in suits. I walked up to Matt, my hands were trembling I was so nervous. He pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear "You'll be fine. Relax" He always, somehow, knew how to make me feel better.

The limo arrived 5 minutes later. We all climbed in the limo. I'm freaking out! What if I trip or something?! We pull up at the red carpet after driving for 10 minutes. One by one my teammates stepped out of the limo. I was the last one out and as I stepped on to the carpet I was blinded by flashing lights. I walked up slowly to the rest of the team, I stood in the center while all the boys stood on either side of me. I put my arms on Joel and Quinn, the other chasers, shoulders. Several cameras went off. This was gonna be a long night.

I walked down the red carpet by myself. I made sure to take photos and signed autographs for the people that wanted them. I even stopped and got interviewed for a bit. By the time I actually got into the ball music was playing and people are dancing. I got some champagne and started to walk towards my team. I was stopped several times by people asking me questions. I spotted George, Angelina, Alicia, Oliver, Ginny and Harry. Thankfully they didn't come up to me either they didn't recognize me or they didn't see me. I joined my team right when they started announcing teams and players. I recognized the voice but I couldn't remember who it was. I scanned the room for the voice. Then my eyes landed on none other than Lee Jordan.

"From across the ocean we have the Canadian Phoenix'. Seeker Tom Luis," Tom walked on stage smiling, " Keeper Matthew James," he walked on, " And the Beaters The Wesley Brothers Paul and Sam," Omg its almost me, " And the Chasers Joel Mulvey, Quinn Samson and Woah! One of by old Friends the one the only Katie Bell. I as I walk on stage, I see George, Angelina, Alicia, Oliver, Ginny and Harry all turn to look at me. I smile and wave avoiding their eyes. Soon the team for England is announced and Alicia, Angelina, Ginny and Oliver all get announced. I can feel their eyes burning into the side of my head.

As soon as the speeches are done, I practically run off stage. I can hear them calling my name but I run out the door and back down the red carpet and into the nearest limo.

"The Leaking Cauldron." I say as he starts the engine. As we pull away from the curb I see Oliver come out the doors and right as we are about to turn the corner we lock eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

As we turn around the corner I lean my head in the window and let some tears slide down my cheek. As the city lights of London flashed by I replayed all my fondest memories on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, winning the Quidditch cup, Celebrating all night after, winning it again with Ginny and getting welcomed back on the team for the last game even though I just got out of St .Mungo's. When we pull up at the Leaky Cauldron, I quickly thank the driver and walk in side. As I walk inside I order a hot chocolate and a piece of cake. They promise to bring it up to my room so I walk up the stairs and down the hall to my room. It's eerie quite because everyone is at the Ball. I took off my dress and put on my roots sweatpants and my Gryffindor shirt . I curl up on my bed and turn on the muggle TV. 2 minutes later there was a knock on my door.

"It's open" I yell.

Tom walks in carrying a tray and he puts it on the bedside table before leaving. I take a sip of ht ehot chocolate and I am hit by a memory.

_It was her fourth year after they had lost to Hufflepuff. She had gone to visit Harry in the hospital wing but left shortly after they found out he would be ok. She walked through the rain with her broom in her hand. She got to the Quidditch pitch and mounted her broom. She kicked off into the rainy night. She just sat in the air by the hoops. It was all her fault if she had just looked out for Harry she should of done something. It was just like her brother, Simon, If she had just stopped him from playing Quidditch that one day then maybe he would still be here today. Tears started slipping down her cheeks Harry reminded her so much of Simone He was the only real family she had left. When she saw Harry in the hospital wing it was so hard not to remember Simon. No one at school knew about Simon. She sat there thinking about Simon while the rain soaked threw her Quidditch robes. She summond a quaffle and started throwing threw the hoops. After a while the rain came down to hard for her to see she flew around cautiously until she found the hoops. She carefully guided herself to the ground. She walked through the field. She walked round for 5 minutes before she found the exit. She walked up to the castle dripping wet. As soon as she opened the doors she was greeted by a frantic Oliver._

"_Katie where have you been! We've been looking all over for you! I… I mean we have been so nervous." He said giving me a hug but pulling away almost immediately. "Katie your soaked aren't you freezing!?"_

_She only gave a small nod before Oliver wrapped an arm around her shoulder and escorted her to the Kitchens. Once in the Kitchens the House Elves brought her a change of warm clothes and made her a hot chocolate. Once she was changed Oliver wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder as the y walked to the Common Room. They sat in front of the fire for hours just talking and she couldn't help but notice that he kept his arm round her the whole time._

Tears had started sliding down her cheeks again. She quickly wiped them away. She went and sat in the window seat to finish her hot chocolate and nibble on her cake. The rain was still coming down heavily. It wasn't that late yet so she decided to take a walk around Diagon Alley. She stepped out into the cool night air at the entrance to Diagon Alley. She watched as the stones began to move and form an archway. I walked along until I found Rosa Lee Teabag. I sat down with a cup of tea and a biscuit and just watched people walk past the shop. I've always loved this shop every time I was in Hogsmeade or in Diagon Alley I always stopped in for a visit.

At about 11:30 they had to close the shop so I said goodbye. I put my hood up so I could take my time walking back. I walked past Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, I saw Angelina and George in the window talking to Oliver and Lee. They seemed to be talking about something important because they were using their hands a lot. Oliver looked very frustrated and Lee was very frantic. Angelina was biting her nails and leaning into George who had a protective arm wrapped her waist. Alicia walked into the room a second later and gave Lee a kiss on the cheek. I kept walking until I reached the arch. I see the shole team sitting at a table talking rather loudly.

"Where is she?"

"What if she's hurt?"

"Guys relax I'm fine" I say walking up to the table.

"Are you sure?" Matthew said standing up.

"Yes I'm fine I just needed some time alone, I didn't expect to see them there. "I said trying not to let my voice crack. " I'm just gonna go to bed now so I'll see you guys in the morning."I said with a wave.

"Don't forget we have a game at 10am" George said as I made my way up the stairs.

I changed into some pink shorts and a black tank top before brushing my teeth. I stared at myself in the mirror. I've changed so much I bleached the tips of my hair lost some wait and I grew up. I've changed a lot since Hogwarts. The war has left so many scars on my life and the curse isn't completely gone it will never be completely gone either. Some days I can't go to practice because the curse makes it hurt to do everything. The only one who knows is George and I don't think I'm ready for anyone else to know yet maybe never.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up before my alarm clock goes off because of the nerves. I walked down stairs and ordered breakfast and a hot chocolate. Slowly one by one the team joined me at the table. We ate in silence. This was the first match and it basically was the game that showed people wither we were a force to be reckoned with or wither we were a lost cause. At quarter to 9 I walked up to my room and grabbed my equipment before meeting the rest of the team by the bus outside. I took a seat near the back of the bus by myself and put my earphones in. The rest of the team knew not to disturb me. This game was important I needed to be on my A-game. I needed to be game mode to beat England.

45 minutes later we pulled up in front of Pine Crest Stadium. It was in basically the middle of nowhere. We stepped off the bus one by one while workers carried our equipment in to the stadium. Fans were being pushed back with small metal gates with bodyguards. We walked down a narrow path with the fans screaming on either side. I walked in to the stadium as fast as I could without running. We were escorted to our changing room that had all our equipment placed in lockers. The change room was ours until the end of the Cup. I walked to my locker and got changed. I sat down on the bench as our coach started giving us our pep talk.

Sam finished his pep talk and we all got up and grabbed our brooms. The conditions were perfect. We walked thru a tunnel and mounted our brooms. First they called England and named every player as they flew out, took a lap around the field and then took their spots. I could hear Jordan commenting on how 5 players from the Gryffindor Quidditch team were playing and that 4 of them for England.

Then announced Canada; First was Joel, Then Quinn and then me. When I flew out The crowd went crazy I did a lap around the pitch and waved and the crowd smiling. I took my position opposite Ginny. She offered me a shy smile which I returned. I didn't dare look at Alicia or Angelina.

One by one the rest of my team flew out and took their positions. Then the referee came out and released the snitch and the Bludgers. They threw the Quaffle in to the air and the game was off.

4 hours later Tom caught the snitch and we won the game. I landed safely on the ground and joined the team group hug. We won by 200 points and it made sense because I knew over half the other team like the back of my hand and they had never played Canada before. We walked over to the other team to shake hands with the other team. I was at the end of the line. As we shook hands everyone was giving me confused looks. When I reached the end of the line and shook Oliver's hand he started to say something but I quickly pulled away and walked down the tunnel and into our changing room. I quickly hooped into the shower and got changed into the team tracksuit. I put on some makeup and threw my hair in to a high ponytail.

I walked down the hall in to the interview area and was escorted in to my chair. One by one different TV, newspaper and magazine interviewer came up. It was always the same " Congratulations on 27 points and 5 assists", "what's it like playing against your former team mates" stuff like that. After all the interviews I excused myself to go get ready for the live television interview I had. I took the floo network back to my room and ordered some hot chocolate.

I put on a pink cocktail dress with black lace and black pumps. I left my hair down and kept my makeup simple. A white limo came and drove me to the studio. The whole way there my hands were shaking. It was times like these when I wish I didn't have to do solo interviews

When we pulled up in front of the studio and I stepped out of the car the paparazzi who were waiting we're going insane. A nice lady named Julia showed me to a dressing room where I waited. I had watched this show several times before. It was called " 1/3 of the trio" and was hosted by none other than Seamus Finnigan. I wasn't sure wither I was more nervous to be on the show or to see Seamus.

Julia came to get about 10 minutes later and showed me back stage. When Seamus announced my name the crowd went crazy I walked out smiling and waving. I gave Seamus a Hug before sitting down on a soft red couch opposite him.

"Long time no sees Katie, how have you been?" He asked once the crowd quieted.

" I've been good. How about you haven't lost your eye brows again I see" The crowd laughs and so does Seamus.

" Nope their still their" he says for me before addressing the camera, "for those who don't know Katie is a year older than me and we were both in Gryffindor. But as a result of the curse that she got she had to restart 7th year with me. Also I was close friends with the replacement chaser who replaced her, Dean Thomas."

"Sadly I had to spent a year taking classes with this idiot" I said rolling my eyes.

"I wasn't that bad" He said.

"ohh yes you were somehow once a week you managed to blow something up." Everyone laughed at that.

"So Katie congratulations on your goals today. What was it like playing against England and winning?" He said getting right in to it.

"Well honestly I think we had the upper hand because first of all I know over half their teamlike the back of my hand and second of all England has never played us before."

" Now lets go back to the good old Gryffindor days when you could barely get any shots past Oliver, so what was it like getting 20 goals past him today?"

"Well first of all Oliver is an amazing Keeper but I think he thought that my style of playing was going to be the same when in reality it has changed so much. But honestly I was thrilled it was like getting back at him for all the 5 am practices."I said with a smile.

"Well Katie we have a surprise for you"

"Please it's not a potions experiment is it I like my eyebrows,"

"No Katie it's much better than that. Please welcome Oliver, Angelina, Alicia and Ginny!"

My smile fell right off my face as they walked on stage.

**If you haven't checked already all of outfits are on my profile. Don't forget to review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

OMG this can't be happening. I've worked so hard to ignore them, and now… I stood up and put on a fake smile giving them all a small hug. I sat back down with Oliver on one side and Angelina on the other side of me. The rest of the interview was full of me trying not to touch Ang or Oliver and lots of short answers. When light that told us we we're on air went off I jumped up from the couch, grabbed my bag and coat that was sitting backstage before walking briskly to the exit to catch a cab.

"Katie!"

"Kat!"

I could hear them behind me but I just kept going, what do I say to them. I ran away from them and all of my troubles. I jumped in the first cab that stopped, mumbled the address to the driver as I closed my door.

A few minutes later, we pulled up in front of the Leaky Cauldron, I paid he driver and ran up to my room. When I got to my room, lieing on my bed was a copy of witch weekly. On the cover was a picture of me from earlier today. Right above my head was a the headline " Top 10 Hottest Female Quidditch Players this Year". I flipped to the page where the article was and there I was a picture of me from this afternoon. I was first which was completely astounding. I wasn't at all shocked to see Angelina second, she had always been pretty.

I dropped the magazine, flopped back on to my bed and slowly drifted off too sleep.

I woke up at 5:30 to someone knocking at my door. I stumbled over to the door while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I opened the door sleepily and immediately regretted it. I tried to close the door but two feet stopped me.

"Kitty-Kat you can't get away from us that easily," George said as they pried open the door. I walked away from the door and sat back down on my bed. George sat down on one side of me and Ron on the other.

"Katie you know we really missed you don't leave again we were worried about you." Ron said. And that's when I lost it sobs racked my body I brought my knees to my chest and just let the tears flow. I didn't know how long I had been crying for only that Ron and George were holding me the whole time . eventually I dried my eyes, they looked at her expectantly. She gave them each a hug before standing up.

"How about I take you both out to dinner I'll explain what's been going on." They nodded and then followed me out the door. We sat at a secluded table and ordered our food. I started explaining from the beginning.

I start with my brother Simon, and moved on to everything that happened at Hogwarts. The Battle and seeing everyone fighting and dieing. How I fled to Canada, how I found the team and how they are starting to help me. I finally finished by telling them about the last few days. When I was done I looked at them. They sat there stunned.

"Katie why didn't you say anything we could have helped you?", George said grabbing my hand.

"I know I was just scared I didn't think you guys would treat me the same I thought that you guys we think I was fragile." Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.

"If anything we would have thought the opposite that you were stronger than any of us could ever have imagined" Ron whispered.

"What are you going to do about everyone else you can't run form them forever?"

I shook my head, "I don't know. What will they think? That I've been lieing to them that I'm not the person they know. I don't think I can"

"You can they won't think of you any different. I'm throwing an engagement party for Harry and Ginny why don't you stop by and see everyone. I know they really want to see you." Ron announced.

"Who will be there?" I asked curiously.

"Everyone" George answered, "And I've decided you're coming so you're coming." They rose from the table, dropped 3 galleons on the table. Just before they walked out George told me to arrive at the Burrow at 6 o'clock and not a second later and then they were gone. I slowly climbed the stairs back up to my room. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, first a match against Bulgaria and then the party. I don't know which one I'm more nervous for.


	5. Chapter 5

I can do this. Breathe in breath out. I tugged at the hem of my black t-shirt. Did I look ok? Was it too casual? Too formal? Fuck it!

I walked up to the door. I raised my hand to knock but the door opened before I could. A pair of brown eyes starred back at me. Oliver.

"Katie" he froze.

"Katie!" Someone screamed from inside.

I suddenly got knocked back. "Alicia! Angelina!" I wrapped my arms around them in a hug.

"Its been way to long" they said never letting me go, "You owe us an explanation."

"Ladies let her go, the rest of us want to see her to." A voice I assumed was Oliver's said.

"Hey Ollie," I whispered when they released me.

"Hey Bell" he said into my hair as he wrapped his arms around me. I missed him. Everything about him was like home. From his smell, broom polish and freshly mowed grass, to the callouses on his hands. I didn't want to let go but when some one coughed I reluctantly separated from him.

"Harry, Ginny it's nice to see you guys" I gave them both a hug. And then I finally hugged George and Ron.

"So where's the food?" I asked.

"Of course all you can think of is food." George said leading us all around to the back of the burrows. There was a quidditch pitch and a picnic table full of delicious looking food. "I was going to say we should play a game first but I think Katie wants to eat first."

So we all sat squished around a little table eating and talking. After all the food was gone we decided to play a little game of quidditch each team had a keeper, and 3 chasers. Some how my team ended up being Ron, Harry and George. We had 5 minutes to come up with a strategy or strategy was basically get the ball to me and block the others. I don't think it will work very well. The game started and I grabbed the quaffle. I zoomed around getting closer and closer to Oliver, at the last second I blew him a kiss and changed directions. That's how you score. Oliver's face was priceless. That was the only point my team scored the whole game. It was still fun though and seeing that look on Oliver's face made everything worth it. We finished playing when it got dark and we couldn't see the quaffle anymore. I had been hit on the head by accident. I was going to have a few lumps.

We all put the brooms back in the shed before sitting down around a campfire. We took out some marshmallows and roasted them. Oliver and I were sharing a blanket my head resting against his shoulder.

The conversation got a little more personal and deep. They started asking about why I left. I knew I owed them an explanation.

"I know I left and I'm sorry. I needed to get out of here. Everything was just too much. Everyone was dying. So I left and I missed you guys everyday I was gone. I thought that you would think of me differently after the accident," I shivered, "the battle made me realize what was happening. Everything I did everyone I tried to save ended badly. People die when I'm with them. I didn't want to see anyone else I loved get hurt."

When I finished, I had tears running down my face. I slowly got up and excused myself while they were all still processing what I was saying. I walked to the front of the Burrow's and stopped just watching the stairs.

I apparated back to the Leaky Cauldron. It had been a long day between winning the semi-finals against Bulgaria and dinner with the gang. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Tomorrow was the finals and after the match there was to be a party. During the party awards were going to behanded out for the MVPs, the best goal, the best save, … etc.


	6. Chapter 6

"Guys I am so proud of us all, we have worked our asses off to get to this point. Everything comes down to this. I can say that it doesn't matter if we win or lose but let's be honest we want to win." That caused all of us to laugh, "We have beaten them before so let's do it again." Sam's pep talks weren't the best but they did the trick.

The stadium was vibrating; tickets had been sold out a long time ago. This game was going to be intense England vs. Canada. They were the raining champions but we had beat them once already. We could win this. England was good but we could win this.

We walked out on to the pitch and the fans went nuts. We flew to our positions. Game on.

2 hours! 2 hours the stylist has been working with me doing my hair and my makeup. They put me in a beige dress with a sparkly bust. Because of all the sparkles I managed to talk them out of the heels they wanted me to wear. I slipped on my light blue vans and looked in the mirror. I looked good.

I walked out of my room and down to meet the rest of my team. We all held on to each other as we apparated to the banquet. We all walked down the red carpet together and posed for pictures.

We took our seat at our team table. Lee walked on to the stage.

"Hello folks, and welcome to our special award banquet. I would like to congratulate everyone and of course a big congratulation to our winning team England. So to start off the evening we have a video for everyone to watch so please enjoy."

The lights went off and the video started playing. The best moments off the whole tournaments played some funny, some painful.

" Now for the awards lets start it off with best fall." Clips played of a bunch of different people falling.

30 minutes went by and 2 awards were left. Best goal and MVP.

"Our next one is my favorite. Best goal" The clips rolled, one of them was of me scoring on Ollie in the finals. Right as I was about to shoot I winked and licked my lips Ollie froze and I shot it through the left hoop. Ollie scowled and I laughed as I raced back to the other side of the field.

"And the winner is Katie Bell scoring on Oliver Wood." Everyone clapped as I stood up to accept my award.

"I honestly didn't expect to get that goal in but here I am accepting an award for it. But thanks to everyone who voted and most of all thanks to Oliver Wood for being so easily distracted" and with that I walked off the stage and to my seat.

"Now for the last award MVP. This award goes to one player who played the best this whole tournament. The award goes to Oliver Wood." Oliver walked on stage as they played clips of him from through out the tournament. It was really funny to watch he looked so determined. They clip stopped as Oliver began to speak. "Well I'm very honored. I'd like to thank everyone who has supported me. Wither it was helping me practice or saving me from drowning myself in the showers after a bad game. I would not be here with out all your help." Everyone clapped as he exited the stage.

"So that is it for the awards it is now time to party!" The tables all disappeared and a dance floor appeared in the middle of the room. Music blasted and everyone started to dance. I found Team England off the to the side of the dance floor. I walked over to them and wrapped my arms around Oliver.

"Congrats Ollie" I said as I pulled away from the hug.

"Thanks Kates!"

All of a sudden the manager for team England walked up on stage. "Hello everyone. Can I have your attention please. Ginny can you come on stage please. Would you like to do the honors?"

Ginny smiled and nodded. "These past 3 years playing professional quidditch have been amazing. And I am sad to announce my retirement." I was shocked Ginny was so young why was she retiring. Everyone applauded.

She walked off stage. We all immediately surrounded her.

"Is everything ok?"

"Why are you retiring?"

"I'm pregnant", she blurted out.

Everyone congratulated the couple one by one.

"So we get to plan a baby shower right?" Angelina asked.

Ginny laughed and nodded.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and dancing and lot's and lot's of baby talk. Of course I believe the baby should be named after her BEST Aunt Katie. A betting pool had already started about the gender of the baby. It will definitely be a girl; I can sense it. Oliver thinks it will be boy.

I never thought I would say this but I will miss London. More importantly all my friends. I can't live without them anymore; my new friends can't fill the hole in my heart that they had created.

The team and I are going back tomorrow evening. One more day to spend with the crazy weirdos I call my friends.

At midnight we all decided to leave the banquet hall and move to George's. There was 6 of us total. George, Lee, Oliver, Ange, Alicia, and me. We all sat down in a pile of blankets and pillows, drinking butterbeer and laughing until our sides hurt. I missed nights like this hanging out together. At some point someone brought out popcorn, ice cream and cheese cake. We decided to have a contest to see who could catch the most popcorn in their mouth. It was surprisingly hard to do. It came down to George and Lee. They kept trying to distract each other by throwing random objects at one another.

We all crashed on the floor where we were in our formal clothes. All together just like back at Hogwarts.


End file.
